This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are a common source of fuel for a variety of applications. For example, oil and gas are often used to heat homes, to power vehicles, and to generate electrical power. Drilling and production systems are typically employed to access, extract, and otherwise harvest desired natural resources, such as oil and gas, that are located below the surface of the earth. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of the desired natural resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components, such as various casings, hangers, valves, fluid conduits, and the like, that control drilling and/or extraction operations.
In some drilling and production systems, hangers, such as a casing hanger, may be used to suspend strings (e.g., piping for various flows in and out of the well) of the well. Such hangers may be disposed within a spool of a wellhead which supports both the hanger and the string. For example, a casing hanger may be lowered into a casing spool by a drilling string. During the running or lowering process, the casing hanger may be latched to a running tool, such as a casing hanger, seal assembly running tool (CHSART), thereby coupling the casing hanger to the drilling string. Once the casing hanger has been lowered into a landed position within the casing spool, the CHSART may be used to cement and seal the casing hanger into position. The CHSART may then be unlatched from the casing hanger and extracted from the wellhead by the drilling string.